Visit the Past
by EchoResonance
Summary: The sequel to Ballroom Surprises. When the Avatar decides to travel with General Iroh II's fleet of United Forces, her best friends decide to join the ride. But the very first stop holds some haunting memories and awkward reunions for one particular individual...
1. Siren Song

Mako and Korra were arguing. Again. It seemed like that was all they ever did any more. Korra was too stubborn, too stuck-up, too insistent that she had to do everything alone. Mako was too possessive, too childish, too easily irked. Nearby Pema had lit candles to light the Temple, after a thunderstorm temporarily shut off all electricity. Now those flames flared and grew as their argument grew more heated.

"You never think before you do something!" Mako snapped. "You just do whatever you want, and to hell with who else it affects!"

"What in the name of all my past lives are you talking about?!" Korra thundered. "I haven't done anything wrong! All I've been doing is trying to help Iroh clean up the mess Amon left behind!"

"Oh, yeah, that's all you're doing," Mako sneered unpleasantly. "You're real cozy with _Iroh_, aren't you? When did you stop calling him _General_? Going to add him to your personal collection?"

Mako couldn't honestly say where all of this hostility was coming from, and a part of him was horrified that he was talking to his best friend, and a girl he was in love with for almost a year now, in such a hurtful manner. But that part was forced down by a larger, darker part of him who was furious that Korra hadn't been able to make time for him or his brother in weeks after her bending had been restored. Really, would it have killed her to take a break from giving people their bending back? Just a couple hours to sit back with her friends couldn't possibly be that counterproductive, could it?

"Oh, for spirits' sake!" the young Avatar exclaimed, raking a hand through her loose hair. It had fallen out of her ponytails on the ship ride back from the City, in the fierce wind and rain. "I started calling him _Iroh_ when he became my friend. Whatever you think of me, you can't honestly expect me to go after every guy I happen to see, can you? I'm not some cheap whore!"

Mako actually recoiled at the implication that this was how he thought of her. That he thought she was some teenage girl with out of control hormones who made a move on every guy that had the misfortune to come across her. And yet, he had certainly implied that she was getting too friendly with Iroh. More than implied; he had basically accused her of having her own harem.

Korra was wounded at the thought that her best friend could possibly think so little of her. She knew she had had her fair share of boy drama between Bolin and Mako, but it wasn't fair of him to insinuate that she was some kind of raging slut who tapped everything she set her sights on.

Mako opened his mouth to reply—with what? Maybe an apology, maybe more hateful insults. She wasn't about to stick around to find out.

"You know what? I'm going out," she snapped, and shoved past him to leave the warm building in favor of the rampant storm outside.

Mako's long, calloused fingers reached out and caught her forearm in a vice-like grip, not allowing escape. His skin was hot, almost burning, in his temper. A Firebender's natural temperature was already higher than the norm, and when angry, their body heat spiked. Close contact with him was like an open flame to Korra, who—despite being the Avatar, and as a result, a Firebender—was first and foremost a Waterbender, and had a much cooler body temperature than he.

Waterbenders' emotions were displayed differently than Firebenders', whose feelings were tied to their bodies and any pre-existing sources of fire. A Waterbender, especially one as powerful as Korra, had a tendency to affect the weather itself, as well as nearby bodies of water. So, as the fury inside the Avatar grew, so did the severity of the storm.

This Mako already knew, and despite him being angry with her, he didn't want her to risk getting herself hurt. His rage wouldn't last. Some injuries, though, never did heal, no matter how much time was given.

"Korra, don't go outside," he sighed.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. And let me go." She tried to jerk her arm free, but Mako's grip was unrelenting.

"Stay inside. You shouldn't go out in a storm like th—"

"I'll do what I want, Mako!" she snapped. "I am the Avatar, and I am eighteen years old! I don't need you trailing after me like a mother turtle-duck, alright? I can take care of myself!"

Fire flared up along the arm that Mako held, but he still didn't let go. He was a Firebender, after all. Burns were the least of his worries.

"Korra, please, stop," he said softly.

At the change in his tone, the fire on her arm flickered and died down, as did the various candles. Not a moment too soon, either, because the candle flames had been about to catch the curtains in the windows. Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder, blue eyes dark with hurt.

"Why?" she bit off precisely.

"I'm sorry, Korra," he started. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I understand that you're the Avatar, and I know you're eighteen years old, and I know that you don't need my help. And I understand that there's nothing going on between you and General Iroh. It's just…I don't know…I miss you."

His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper, but that wasn't what made Korra sigh and fling her arms around his neck. It was the look of absolute guilt and resignation in his amber eyes.

"I miss you too," she sighed. "But I have to take care of Republic City. When I've finished giving people's bending back, then I should be able to hang out with you guys some more. I promise."

Mako let out a long breath, and returned her embrace. The two could feel as his anger began to wane, and his body temperature cooled.

"So, how's it going with Tahno?" he asked, pulling back.

Korra grinned.

"Great. He's applied to be a representative from the Swamp Tribe on the Council, so I've been seeing a lot of him lately. He's trying to convince the other Council members to reopen the Pro-bending arena."

"You're kidding!" Mako exclaimed. "That would be awesome!"

"I know! I couldn't believe he had the guts when he proposed it in the last Council meeting," Korra chuckled. "But he did it alright, and he actually made the members think about it. I think they're making their final decisions tomorrow."

"That's great," her friend said excitedly.

"I'll tell you how it goes," Korra promised.

"That'd be nice. Now, you should probably get some sleep. The Council meets early, and I know how you are when you're tired."

Korra stuck her tongue out at Mako, but grinned.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm sorry, could you say that again, but louder?" Mako smirked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, no," chuckled Korra. "I'll say it once, and that's it."

She made to walk past him, but his arms shot out and caught her around the waist. His grip hardened into steel.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You can repeat yourself just this once," Mako whined. "I hate not knowing what you say."

Korra snorted.

"Yeah, because _anyone_ would believe _that_."

"Please?" he said, drawing out the e-sound like Ikki sometimes did when she wanted some extra leichi juice.

"Fine. You're right. Now let me go."

"Louder."

Korra gave a sigh that was half aggravated, and half amused.

"You're _right_."

"Almost heard you that time."

_Oh, for Yue's sake_, the Avatar thought.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Korra shouted, and she kicked back with one foot, aiming for his knee.

Mako didn't expect that, and he let go of her in favor of steadying himself before he fell straight into the fireplace. They were both laughing.

"Now, can I go to bed?"

Mako rolled his eyes.

"If you must."

Korra shook her head and turned, smiling, toward the girl dorms. She was glad that she and Mako had worked things out after that disaster with Tahno a few months prior. More than glad—she was ecstatic. The only problem was, he never bothered to get back with Asami, and he made no attempt to hide his feelings for Korra anymore. He didn't get crazy jealous. He knew from experience that that would get him absolutely nowhere. But he was far more affectionate than he had been before. It was an awkward situation for Korra. Asami had been spending a lot of time with Iroh, and Korra felt pretty confident that those two had a secret "thing" that they were neglecting to mention. Needless to say, Asami was pretty much over Mako. Tahno just thought it was downright hilarious, and he took every opportunity to rub it in the Firebender's face that he had Korra whilst the other man didn't. While Korra objected to being treated like a slab of meat grabbed by the fastest polar bear-dog, it amused her to no end, the lengths at which Tahno would go to try and irk Mako.

Pulling the screen door back, Korra discovered that Tahno had stopped by while she was out with Iroh, working on recruiting more people into the United Forces. Several tall, sweetly scented candles stood lit on her bedside table—Pema never lit candles in Korra's room. Korra didn't think the older woman entered her bedroom at all. A single rose lay on her pillow. It had already started to wilt, the edges a little ragged and brown, but it was still a beautiful, vibrant red for the most part.

With a happy sigh Korra flounced onto her bed and kicked her boots onto the floor. The pelt around her waist followed. She was just about to un-tuck her shirt when—

"Hey, Uh-vatar."

Korra yelped and looked around wildly. Tahno was leaning in the far corner of the room, looking as coolly amused as ever. His raven hair was a little less than gleaming perfection, but that was how Korra preferred it; without the products to make him look like some kind of advertisement. He looked more real when it fell in natural waves, and when his eyes weren't lined with black eye pencil.

She relaxed and shook her head.

"Should've known you were here. Those candles have barely lost any height."

Tahno smiled and straightened up. That smile was reserved souly for Korra. It was warm, not taunting. Kind, and not snide. No one else saw the softer side to him but she. Not even the women that he used to engage with knew past that cool, devil may care attitude that he normally surrounded himself with. She was the only one.

"Senses getting a little dull, aren't they?" he teased, striding with his easy, loping grace to her side.

She tugged on the soft silk tunic he wore, pulling him down to sit beside her so that she could lean into him. He slid an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side and leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm fine," she answered. "What about you?"

"I'm Tahno," he said, adopting his air of extreme confidence. "How do you think I am?"

"I think…you've got this weird king complex, like you think you own the whole world," Korra teased.

Tahno gripped one of her wolf tails in retaliation and tugged on it carefully, but insistently.

"Hey!" she laughed, slapping his hand away. "You asked!"

"So I did," Tahno answered, smirking. "I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Huh? About what?"

Korra was honestly surprised. Tahno never got nervous. Or, if he did, he never told anybody. He always seemed so confident in everything that he did.

"Tomorrow," he answered with a shrug. "The Council's voting on my idea tomorrow. Either the Pro-bending arena will be reopened, or they'll keep it shut down."

"Tahno, whatever they're going to vote on, they're going to do it whether you're nervous or not," said Korra wisely. "Don't be nervous. It'll be alright."

He shrugged again.

"I don't know where I'm going to find a team, though, if they do vote in my favor," he grumbled.

"You can join Mako and Bolin," said Korra at once.

Tahno stiffened and looked down at her. Her bright blue eyes were looking up at him already, big and eager.

"Korra, you're their Waterbender," he said. "That's your spot."

Korra sighed and looked away.

"Yeah, I know, but I wouldn't have time to make the practices. Not with all of this dumb Avatar stuff I need to do. They need a teammate that's going to be able to be there to practice."

"But I'm a Councilman now, too. I'll have about as much free time as you do. I won't be any more convenient."

"Tahno, have you not noticed how much free time Tenzin has?" Korra laughed. Something about it, though, seemed…a bit forced.

"I don't know, Korra…I mean, your load has really gotten lighter since Amon up and disappeared. In a couple of weeks, you'll be able to make practices just like you normally did. Plus, you're…" he mumbled something that she couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry, I'm what?"

He grumbled it, a bit louder this time. Korra was fairly sure she caught the word _better_.

"One more time, I can almost hear you," she said, lips twitching.

"You're _better_ than me!" Tahno finally said. "You're better than I am, alright?"

Korra smiled and leaned her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat beneath her ear. It was strong and steady, just like he was.

"Tahno, if that's the biggest problem, I could help you."

"What, you mean some _private lessons_?" he purred. Only a fool would be unable to catch the very naked innuendo in his words.

"I do mean just Waterbending, Tahno," Korra laughed. Then, in a more serious tone of voice, "You're really good, Tahno. I know you are. But you've never had to rely on your skill. I'll bet that, if you play fair, you'll be surprised at just how good you truly are."

Tahno smiled tiredly and hugged her to his chest.

"Korra, I don't know how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"It's an Avatar thing," she chuckled.

"Must be," was his muttered reply.

Korra snuggled into his side, yawning loudly and hugely.

"You need to sleep," said Tahno immediately.

Korra couldn't argue; she was too tired. Her objections were weak at best when he picked her up like she was a small child, pulled back her covers, and set her on the bed. He laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and curling around her slender frame. A short puff of air from Korra made the blankets glide back up over them. The candle flames went out next, and the rose Tahno set on the bedside table.

"Good night, Uh-vatar," he purred.

"Good night, Pretty Boy," she answered, voice already thick.

Not minutes later, her quiet snores reverberated through the room. Tahno smiled affectionately and cuddled closer to her, gently pulling out the hair spools that she always forgot to remove herself.

This was not something that he was used to. Gentleness. Tahno was not gentle. He was not compassionate. He was not affectionate. He never had been, not for any girl. Not for anybody at all, for that matter. Tahno had not even known that he had a warmer, softer side to himself until that night at the Pro-bending ball almost a year ago, when he held his little Uh-vatar close after their dance, and realized that… Well, he wasn't quite sure what it was he realized. Just that it was something that had irrevocably changed him.

Korra made him feel different. She didn't like him for his money, or his fame—when he had had both of these things. He felt a strange pull toward her, as he did toward the moon or the ocean. Who knew? Maybe it was simply because she was the Avatar. Maybe she just had that natural charisma. Or maybe it was because she was, in truth, a very beautiful woman. But Tahno thought it was something else. She made him think. Made him work. She never gave him an easy shot at anything. Korra was a challenge.

Whatever the reason was, he couldn't for the life of him shake away the allure that threatened to overwhelm him at times. Her laugh was like music to him, like siren song. Just her voice was enough to get him high. Her entire being was like siren song to Tahno. Like something beautiful and haunting, extremely dangerous but enchanting all the same. Many people, in the old myths, had lost their lives to sirens, who lured the unwary sailors to their untimely ends. Tahno hoped for better results from his own beautiful siren.


	2. There's a Secret

"I can't wait to tell Mako!" Korra exclaimed in excitement.

She and Tahno were walking hand-in-hand down the steps from City Hall. The vote for the continuation of Pro-bending had just taken place, and the Council had ruled in favor of it.

"I'll take you back over," Tahno offered.

Korra smiled, and allowed him to drop her hand so that he could slide an arm around her waist. They walked in happy, comfortable silence to the docks, where the Air Acolyte ship was, for a change, right on time.

"Where's Tenzin?" one of the Acolytes called from on deck.

Tahno helped Korra up the gangplank—more as an excuse to "accidentally" grab her rear end, for which she smacked him a good one—and followed closely behind.

"He went to talk to Beifong about something," Korra answered with a shrug.

The Acolytes all shared a look.

"Pema isn't going to be happy," one of them sighed.

"How come?" Tahno wondered.

Tahno had yet to be informed on the history of the Air Master, his wife, and Republic City's esteemed chief of police.

"Well, Beifong and Tenzin used to be a couple," Korra answered. "Then they grew apart, and Pema showed up and told Tenzin how she felt about him. So he left Beifong for Pema, and they got married and had four kids. Until recently, Pema hasn't said much about Beifong, but it's been bugging her that Tenzin is spending so much time with the Chief."

Tahno blinked, taking a moment to digest this news.

"That…is stupid," he said finally. "The man is on the Council. He needs to keep steady contact with the person in charge of the police force!"

As one the Acolytes and Korra gave a laugh that was more like one huge sigh.

"Yes, well, tell Pema that," grumbled an older woman.

"Well, Tenzin's going to be a while, so we might as well just head over," Korra said, in an attempt to breech the sudden tension.

~…~

"That's awesome!" Mako exclaimed.

He tackled Korra in a fierce hug, and his brother joined in, nearly crushing her with the strength of their embrace.

"Ready to get back in the ring, Miss Korra?" Bolin said loudly.

"Can't—breathe!" she choked. The boys instantly backed off and let her catch her breath.

"Actually, guys…" she said, glancing down. "I don't think I can."

"Huh?"

"Why?!"

Tahno glanced over at her, but she wouldn't look at him either.

"I'm gonna be really busy with…you know, Avatar stuff. I can't promise that I'd make it to the practices. Then the whole team would suffer."

"But then who…" Mako started, but he trailed off, gold eyes flicking to Tahno.

Bolin, lost as always, finished for him.

"Who's gonna be our new Waterbender?!"

"Well…I kind of gave Tahno the option," she said quietly.

There was just a moment of silence. Tahno swallowed convulsively, sure that the "fabulous bending brothers" were about to reject him. Mako raised a single eyebrow at Korra. Bolin tilted his head to the side like a confused flying lemur. Korra bit her lip, hoping her friends would at least consider it.

"Alright, cool," said Bolin with a shrug. "We can probably make something out of him."

He winked conspiratorially at Korra, who let out a relieved sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh.

"So long as you understand that we won't cheat, I'm fine with it," Mako said. Then he turned to Korra. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Korra frowned.

"Ah…Sure, but why? I kinda want to get to bed. I'm really tired."

Mako shook his head and gestured to the door outside.

"I promise it won't take long."

Biting her lower lip, Korra sighed and followed him out. He held the door open for her, and after throwing his brother a glance, they went outside together.

"Korra, why did you really give him your spot on the team?" Mako demanded without preamble. "I know if it was just your Avatar duties, you'd figure out how to make it all work. So what is it, really?"

"Mako, I just don't think I'll have time for—" she began, but he cut her off abruptly.

"Korra. Tell me the truth."

She let out a loud sigh, and tugged on one of her front wolf tails.

"I don't know why you think I'm lying," she mumbled. "I am telling you the truth."

"Then you're not telling us all of it," he insisted stubbornly.

"What do you want from me, Mako?" she snapped. "I'm telling you what you need to know. Just let it g—"

"Korra?"

Korra stiffened and turned around. Her newest friend, General Iroh II, was walking up, arm in arm with Asami. His amber eyes were bright and clear, but slightly concerned.

"Hey Iroh," she greeted him, waving awkwardly and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, looking between Korra and Mako, who had unconsciously adopted defensive stances. Instantly they straightened up.

"No, no problem," said Korra, forcing a laugh. "Why would you think that?"

Asami raised her slender black eyebrows.

"Mako looks mad, and you don't look so hot either."

"Mako's always m—"

"Tahno's suggestion to the Council passed today," Mako interrupted.

"That's great!" Asami exclaimed. "Why would you be mad about that?"

"Korra gave up her spot on the team to Tahno. She won't tell me the real reason why."

"I've already told you!" Korra shouted. "I just don't think I'll have time to practice!"

"That's not all of it!" Mako insisted, raising his own voice as well.

Iroh's eyes flashed over to Korra, who shook her head ever so slightly. His frown deepened, and he stepped forward, away from Asami.

"Iroh, I don't think—"

"Korra, why haven't you told them?" he asked.

Korra looked away without answering. Mako looked between her and the general.

"What…What's going on?" he said slowly.

Iroh stood up straight, and looked the other Firebender in the eye.

"I've asked Korra to come with me when I leave. She has agreed. She gave the spot on your team to Tahno because she will not even be in the city."

Time froze for an instant. Mako turned, as if in slow motion, to look at Korra. Korra was holding her arms behind her back, looking resolutely at her feet as if she had found something absolutely fascinating on the tips of her boots.

"Korra?"

She didn't respond.

"Korra, is this true?"

Korra was biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding. Slowly, she nodded, still refusing to meet her best friend's eyes. He advanced until he was inches from her, and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Korra, why didn't you tell us?"

"She didn't know how to say goodbye," Iroh answered.

At that moment, the doors swung open, and two forms tumbled down the stairs to the ground at the others' feet. Tahno and Bolin looked up at their company. Clearly, they had been eavesdropping, guessing that Mako would breach the subject that was on everyone's mind. At being discovered, Bolin leapt to his feet. Tahno followed suit more slowly, silver eyes fixed on Korra.

"Korra, why wouldn't you tell us about this?" Bolin demanded, throwing his arms around the young girl.

"Like Iroh said," she answered softly. "I didn't know how to say goodbye."

"Why on earth would you have to say goodbye?!" Mako asked. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Mako, you can't tell me what to do," she sighed. "I've made my choice."

"I know," he said. The quality of his voice made Korra glance up. He was smiling softly. His ochre eyes were warm. "What I meant to say was, you're not going anywhere. Not without us."

Korra's head snapped up. Bolin grinned.

"You can't get rid of us that easy, Korra," said the Earthbender. "You're pretty much stuck with us."

Korra gave a watery smile, and the entire group was startled to see the girl's eyes begin to tear up. They shone brightly, and she swiped at them with the back of her hands before throwing her arms around her friends.

"I love you guys," she said thickly.

"We love you too," they laughed, returning her embrace.

Tahno stood back, face impassive. His hands were clasped behind his back; his jaw was set. He had not said a single thing since he had tumbled gracelessly onto the ground.

"So," said Bolin, pulling back. "When are we leaving?"

"Three days," answered Iroh. He was smiling at the exchange. "The ship will be at the docks on Air Temple Island at noon in three days."

"You guys had better start packing," Asami advised.

Bolin and Mako gave Korra one last squeeze, then headed back inside. Asami and Iroh tossed the Avatar a smile each before following the other two inside. That left Korra alone with Tahno.

The girl turned and reached out to the Waterbender. He held out his hand, catching her fingers in his. Without a word, they walked back up the steps and through the doors into the temple. Korra's room was the first door on the left when they turned down the main hallway. Tahno released her hand so that she could tug off her boots and her pelt. Only when she finished did she look up at him, really, really _look_, and see the expression set on his face.

"Tahno?" she said hesitantly. "What's the matter?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

The coolly detached expression didn't falter. Not on his face. Korra looked away, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I—I was going to tell you…" she said quietly. "I just…I didn't know how…"

"With three days to go?" he said incredulously. "Were you just going to vanish? Leave a note on your bed? Or after I looked high and low for you everywhere, would one of the Airbender kids have told me?"

"Tahno…"

"You know, Korra," he said, composure beginning to crack. "Your honesty is probably the thing that I admire most about you. You've always told people the truth, even if it hurt them. But you didn't tell me."

"Tahno, I—"

"I had to find out by listening through a crack in the door!" he exploded. His mask cracked, and the hurt and anger he was feeling was etched in every line of his face. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel, Korra? Any idea at all? I should have known about this when you made the choice. I should have heard about it from you! But you kept this from me."

"I didn't want to have to say goodbye!" Korra shouted back, her own temper flaring. "I didn't want to hurt you—I just didn't know how I was supposed to tell you!"

"The same way you've told me everything else! Up front, with little regard to how it might bother me later. And you wouldn't have had to say goodbye if you had just done that. You wouldn't have hurt me at all, if you had just told me."

Her lips moved, but no sound came out, so Tahno continued.

"What would have happened, if you had made a clean getaway? Would you have just forgotten about me? Tried to find someone else? Did you think I wouldn't care, or that I'd move on within a few days? Do you really think so little of me?"

"No, Tahno, that's not—"

"Who knows how long you'll be gone?" Tahno interrupted. "Time can change a lot of things, Korra."

He turned away from her, his fingers curling into fists. Inside his chest, rage and hurt took pity on him. How could she not have told him? Did she really think that he wouldn't care? That a sudden disappearance wouldn't bother him? If so, she was very wrong. He cared. Oh, yes, he cared. He cared so much, it hurt him.

When he did not seem inclined so say anything more, Korra walked forward slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away, so she instead pressed her hand against his back, splaying her fingers across the soft material of his shirt. His shoulders seemed to loosen slightly. These moments of vulnerability from Tahno were rare, and even Korra only saw them on occasion. That was how she knew just how badly she might have messed up.

"Tahno, I swear I didn't want to hurt you," she sighed, leaning her forehead against him. "I would have told you, I promise. I was just trying to think of the best way. I understand now that putting it off was a bad idea, but I just…I don't know…I felt that, as long as you didn't know, I could pretend that you wouldn't hate me for leaving."

His back went ramrod straight, surprising her enough that she stumbled backwards. Agonizingly slowly, Tahno turned, silver eyes locked on Korra. There were tear tracks on his face, she noted with some surprise. He had turned away so that she wouldn't see them.

"Korra, do you really think I could have ever hated you for that?" he wondered quietly.

She bowed her head, watching her bare feet scuff the ground. She heard his muted footsteps a moment before his hands landed on her hips.

"Korra, I'm pissed at you. I would have been slightly less pissed if you had told me about this yourself. But I don't hate you. You're doing what you need to do as the Avatar. How could I hate you for that?"

She looked up at him from beneath dark lashes. His face was sincere, and she risked sliding her arms around his waist. He returned her embrace immediately, pulling her against his broad chest. Her sigh puffed up his shirt front.

"I'm sorry, Tahno," she whispered. "I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah, you should have," he said. "But I forgive you."

Korra leaned up, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss against his cheek. He smiled, and returned the gesture.

"So, where's the first stop on our trip with the United Forces?" asked Tahno offhandedly.

"Does that mean you're coming?" she asked with a small smile.

"It might…"

"I think we were visiting the Swamps first. Iroh said they're the closest, and he wants to see if they've been affected at all by what's been happening."

Korra felt Tahno stiffen beside her, and looked up at him. His eyes were looking over her head at the far wall. His arms around her tightened uncomfortably.

"Tahno?" she said, concernedly. "What's wrong?"

He blinked quickly, as if she had pulled him from a deep thought, and looked down at her. She had never seen such a fake smile as when Tahno's lips twitched up.

"It's nothing."

"That's not even a convincing lie," said Korra. "You're losing your edge, Tahno."

He shook his head, letting the false grin fall.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She frowned at him, but didn't press the subject, and tucked her head back into the crook of his neck. He loosened what he now realized had been a rather punishing grip around her waist. Outside her window, the sun was just beginning to set over Republic City, staining everything shades of orange and pink. The entire world looked different in the light of the sunset. Strange. Almost like it was drowning in fire, but nothing was burning.

The light reflected off of Korra's chocolate hair, throwing shining golden highlights over it. Her mocha skin glowed like flawless amber. Her electric blue eyes were only half-open, but they seemed even brighter in the fiery light. Tahno's own fair skin appeared to almost be the same color as Korra's, and his hair could have been mistaken for brown versus black because of the amber glow filling the room.

Korra caught Tahno staring at her as if transfixed.

"Tahno?" she said uncertainly. "Why are you looking at me like—"

"I don't think," he interrupted. "That you realize how beautiful you are, Korra."

A slow blush crept across her cheeks, hot and brilliant. Tahno smiled and reached up to pull the spools out of her hair.

"You're not so bad either, Pretty Boy," she answered. "Especially without that tacky eyeliner."

"Some girls thought it made me look hot," he purred.

"I think it made you look gay."

Tahno laughed loudly and hugged her even tighter.

"You are the only woman who's ever talked to me like that," he said in amusement.

"Well, someone needs to," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"I love your attitude," he chuckled.

"One of my many fine qualities."

"Possibly my favorite. Although, you're a pretty good kisser as well." Whispered as he leaned down, lips just brushing hers.

"You're not half bad either, Pretty Boy." Her voice was a hoarse sigh.

"I've had more practice, little Uh-vatar."

"You know, I think _I_ could use some more practice."

"Happy to oblige."


	3. Change is Happening

"Hope you have plenty of room in your quarters, Iroh," Korra laughed.

General Iroh watched with a martyred expression as his soldiers loaded Asami's "lightly packed" luggage. Five suitcases, and they were only half way through all of her things. Korra herself had packed only a large rucksack, due to her lack of make-up or various hair care products. She had packed one change of clothes, her bathing suit, her jacket, and a few toiletries. She would just borrow Asami's brush—Spirits knew she had brought several different ones—and so she only packed a toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant.

"Yes, I do," he sighed. "But I may have to give up my bed to _that_ suitcase."

He was pointing at a particularly large black bag whose contents were threatening to bust the seams. Korra was willing to bet that that bag had Asami's formalwear, although why the woman thought that many dresses would be necessary when traveling with military forces was anyone's guess. The woman had one suitcase just for her _shoes_ for crying out loud! Somebody really needed to show her how to pack _lightly_.

"Where are we sleeping?" Tahno asked.

He stood at Korra's side, arm slung carelessly across her shoulders. He had a reasonably sized suitcase at his side. The Waterbender had observed Korra's conservative packing, and asked for her help in doing the same. Although he nearly had a heart attack when she only packed two other changes of clothes for him, he hadn't argued.

"I'll show you to your room," the general said.

The ship seemed huge to Korra, who was still not entirely used to all of the strange technology that plainly did not exist in the South Pole. It was larger than the Air Acolytes' ship, certainly, but among the United Forces Navy, it was on the smaller end of the size tables.

The halls were brightly lit by electrical lights. Electricity was a very new concept to Korra, and to people all around. Harnessed lightning? Pretty incredible. Most of the rooms on the ship were small, and had only a single light in the ceiling, but General Iroh II led the pair of them past these, to a room at the very head of the ship.

"This cabin is directly below my own quarters," he said, pushing open the metal door.

The room was fairly spacious. That is, it could comfortably fit two twin beds and a small dresser. Korra suspected the cabin was the same size, or perhaps smaller, than the rooms back at the Air Temple. She knew without a doubt that the cabin was smaller than the bedroom Tahno occupied in his new house, courtesy of his Councilman status. However, he did not complain. Much.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Iroh. "I should probably check on Asami's luggage…"

"Have fun with that," Korra laughed. The General allowed himself a smile and bowed his head to the Avatar before turning away. Discreetly he shut the door behind him.

There was a single porthole, out of which Korra could see the ocean spray as the waves beat at the still anchored boat. She flung her rucksack at the foot of a bed, and collapsed on top of the crisp, slightly coarse covers.

"Not as posh as you're used to, Pretty Boy," she noted. "But we'll survive."

Tahno raised an eyebrow, but Korra didn't see it. He had already taken his suitcase to the dresser and was kneeling down to transfer his clothing. Korra shook her head at him, smiling.

"Quit laughing at me," said Tahno without turning around. Her grin only broadened.

"I'm not laughing at you, Tahno," she answered. "I think it's cute, how worried you get about your appearance. It reminds me of Meelo when he's around Asami."

"I am not _cute_," Tahno said indignantly. "I am hot, and I am extremely sexy, but I am not _cute_."

"Nah, you're pretty adorable," the young Avatar joked.

Tahno pouted, looking over his shoulder at her so that she could see his lower lip jutting out, just as hers often did when she was being stubborn. She slid from her bed and knelt down beside him, taking the clothes from his pale hands and setting them neatly in the top drawer of the dresser.

"Don't worry," she teased. "To everyone else you're still sex-party snob Wolfbat. I'm the only one who knows better."

~….~

"How can you be seasick?" Korra demanded. "You're a Waterbender for spirits' sake! You should feel better out here on the water!"

"Whatever," Tahno grumbled, sitting cross-legged on his bed and leaning his back against the rough wooden wall.

"Well, we'll be out here for a couple of days," Korra sighed.

The real reason he felt queasy was not, in reality, because of the rocking of the ship. He actually found that rather soothing. No doubt, when he laid down, the movements of the boat would rock him to sleep. No, his stomach was tied in knots for their imminent arrival at the swamps. He hadn't returned there since he…Well, he had not been back there for a very long time.

Sensing that something was bothering him, Korra rose from her own bed, and sat on the edge of his, reaching out and taking his hand. He rolled his eyes and pulled her further onto the bed, actually onto his lap, and slid his arms around her. Laughing, Korra leaned back against him, arms covering his. The difference in skin color had always intrigued the young Avatar, who had believed that all Water Tribes had possessed the darker skin of an Inuit. She had only ever seen Water Tribe peoples with the same mocha skin that she had.

"You're so pale…" she whispered. She hadn't realized that she said it aloud until Tahno gave a loud, impressive snort.

"Most of my family was," he said dismissively. "And apparently I was a really sick kid. Ill, not disturbed," he added at her chuckle.

"Tahno?"

"Hm?" he answered, playing with one of her wolf tails with his long fingers.

"Why don't you like talking about your family?"

His hand froze where it curled around her hair. A sharp exhale of breath hit Korra's ear, making her shiver. Alright, so he hadn't been as convincing an actor as he had thought, if Korra had realized exactly why it was that his sentences were short and clipped whenever the swamps, or his family, were mentioned.

No girl had ever asked him about himself. He had never had to talk about his past, about his family, and that was the way he preferred it. Nobody actually cared what his life had been like before he became a Pro-bender. It hadn't bothered him. In fact, he had done his best to just forget about that part of his life. It was over. It didn't matter. Why bother wasting his breath talking about it?

But Korra had paid attention. And Korra cared. And she had asked. He couldn't begrudge her a simple question, not when she didn't understand why it was that he didn't like to speak about his life before Republic City.

"It…My life was really different, before I moved to Republic City. I came for a fresh start. The family I had in the swamps…They weren't…they couldn't understand…" he tried to formulate why it was he couldn't talk freely about them, without sounding like a total prick. However, his silver tongue was failing him.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you."

"Thank you," he sighed, squeezing her in a hug. Then Tahno paused, and let out a long, self-suffering sigh. "You're only being nice because you're going to find out yourself in a few days, aren't you?"

Korra laughed loudly.

"You know me so well, Pretty Boy. It's like you can read my mind!"

Tahno sighed, and in the middle of his sigh, it turned into a huge yawn. Without a word, he laid down on his bed, pulling Korra with him. She snuggled her back against his hard chest and settled her head on his bicep like it was a pillow.

"Good night, Korra," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"'Night, Tahno," she answered sleepily.

He didn't miss the goosebumps that traveled down her arms when he kissed her, and smiled in that self satisfied sort of way that he had so perfected, stretching out along the length of her lean body. He always slept the best when she was with him, curled up in his embrace. It was funny. Never had he slept with another person. Sure, he'd had more than a few affairs, but one of them always left right after. He slept alone. That was how it had always been. That was the way he preferred it. He'd never been comfortable sleeping with another person in his bed. Who would have thought that, after all that time trying to avoid being vulnerable around someone else, it could happen so easily around this small but powerful young girl?

The last person to expect it was him. Yet, there they were, lying together. They often shared a bed nowadays, just sleeping with another heart beat right beside theirs. Although he had never wanted it before, now Tahno had grown used to a second heart beat while he slept. Maybe it was just hers. Nonetheless, it was nice. Comforting. Completely, and totally insane, in his opinion, but still something that he enjoyed. What a softie he was turning out to be. And it was all Korra's fault.

"I think…I love you, Korra," he sighed, fully expecting her to answer with a huge, grunting snore. Maybe a groan as she stretched out her body in her sleep—she did that a lot. It was like even while she was sleeping she had to be doing something. What he did not expect from her was a reply, heavy with fatigue but still definitely awake.

"I love you too, Pretty Boy."

Tahno had been right in his predictions. That night, the slow movements of the ship rocked him gently to sleep.

~…~

If Korra remembered their last words the previous night, she gave no inclination as they explored the ship. Tahno couldn't get those words out of his mind, and he was honestly a little afraid that he had said them. Those words frightened him, because of the depth of commitment that they entailed. Never before had he said those words, not to anyone. Yet, at the same time, he was happy that she had repeated those same words to him.

In the year between when his bending had been taken, and when Korra had slipped into his life, he had felt less than wanted. Nobody wanted to spend time with him. Even when he was a Pro-bender, people had only wanted him for the fame and the glory. Still, they wanted him, but it wasn't really fulfilling. Korra made him feel wanted, though. Like someone really did care about him, the real him, and not the glorified cheating Wolfbat that had so many fans and even more money.

"Tahno, you've got to come up here!" Korra called.

He looked up, and shook his head indulgently as one would at a silly child that they could not help but adore. Korra was up in the crow's nest, leaning far out over the side and looking at the entire ship. The man up there, who was supposed to be there, was on the other side, trying very hard not to laugh at the expression on her face as she gazed around.

"I'll keep my feet on deck," he shouted back at her. "Where it's safe!"

He wasn't a huge fan of heights. The Pro-bending arena was the only exception, with the raised platform over the water, but that was because he was rarely knocked off of it.

She stuck out her tongue, then leapt right over the edge of the nest. Several alarmed shouts came from around the deck, and the lookout in the nest lunged forward to try and catch her, but his outstretched fingers missed her by mere centimeters. She plummeted toward the deck, distressing several onlookers, including Tahno. But there was no need for their concern. Two quick gusts of air from her fists, when she was within a few feet of the deck, meant that she alighted lightly on the wooden surface. Tahno shook his head again, feeling his heart rate begin to slow back to normal. He could actually feel the pulse in his throat, it was so strong.

"Don't _do_ that, Korra," he exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She laughed and set her hands on her hips.

"The arena was taller than that, and no one screamed like a little girl when I fell off of _it_."

"You were falling into _water_ then," Tahno pointed out. "Not a solid wooden deck."

"Are you forgetting that I'm an Airbender?" she chuckled.

Just to make sure she was making her point clear, she held out her hand, and a mini tornado began to spin around in her palm.

"When you're falling several stories, some things are easy to forget," he argued, but he laughed while he said it. Korra was nothing if not a thrill seeker. Anyone and everyone already knew _that_.

"I'm glad you care, but I can take care of myself just fine," Korra said with a smile.

"That won't stop me from trying," Tahno answered. "If I could, I would just tie you up and leave you in our room."

"Kinky."

Tahno blinked. Had Korra just said _kinky_? Judging by the mischievous gleam in her eyes, the answer was _yes_. She was teasing him, trying to get a reaction. Well, two could play at that game, and he had been playing this game quite a bit longer than she had. He was quite skilled at making a girl blush, and he knew that, especially with his girl, it wasn't very hard.

"Yeah, Uh-vatar," he said, bringing out his seductive drawl. "Plenty of my fantasies about you are kinky. One involves handcuffs, if you ever wanted to give it a go."

Korra flushed bright red, and Tahno laughed, pulling her into a rib-cracking hug.

"Nice try," he whispered in her ear. "But I've also got more practice in dirty talk. Wanna see just how good I am at it?"

"I'm fine," she laughed, disentangling herself from his arms.

"Yes, Korra, you are," he purred. Her laughter increased.

"Korra, you scared the life out of me!" shouted a voice from the door leading below decks.

The two of them turned to find Asami clutching her chest and shaking her head. Her long black hair fluttered around her face in the sea breeze.

"Sorry, Asami," Korra chuckled, not sounding sorry in the least. The older woman shook her head again.

"If Mako had seen you do that, he'd be tearing you up right now," she laughed.

"Where is Mako?" Korra asked, realizing that she had not seen him on deck when she was in the crow's nest. She hadn't seen his brother either. Asami gave a bemused smile.

"He's getting really seasick, so he stayed below decks. Bolin's watching him. Didn't want to leave him alone."

Korra laughed and shook her head. Of all of the things to bring the downfall of Mako, she would never have expected it to be seasickness. Which reminded her…

"Tahno, are you feeling better this morning?" she asked.

He blinked in confusion.

"Huh? I'm fine."

She frowned.

"So you aren't feeling sick at all anymore?"

Tahno swore inwardly. He had forgotten about his excuse last night, about him not feeling too well. He had blamed the fact that he hadn't wanted to talk on his being seasick.

"Nah," he said easily. "I feel way better this morning."

Korra raised an eyebrow, but did not dispute this. Tahno had a feeling, however, that she hadn't believed in his "seasickness" for even a moment, but just didn't want to push him into revealing the real reason that he seemed so withdrawn. Confused, Asami glanced back and forth between the two of them, but when nobody seemed inclined to say anything else, she shrugged and walked away, saying something about finding Iroh. With a long sigh, Tahno reached out and caught Korra's hand.


	4. How Far Back?

"Finally!"

Tahno shook his head as Korra literally flipped over the deck railing of the ship and landed on the soft sand. The ship had gone as far as it could safely, and was now anchored along a long stretch of white sand beach. They had only been on the ship for a couple of days, but Tahno understood that his loud, excitable, easily bored, and extremely hyper Korra could not spend a couple of days in a confined area where the highest form of entertainment was climbing the rigging. She had tried surfing—a Waterbending trick that Master Katara had shown her once—but after falling several times and not being able to keep up with the ship, she admitted defeat and went to sulk in the crow's nest, her new favorite hideaway.

Mako had not surfaced at all except to eat meals with the rest of the passengers, and when he had, his skin looked a sickly shade of green. It figured that the big and bad Firebender would be defeated by the swaying of a ship. Bolin seemed to do alright. Not having any bendable earth around took some adjusting to for him, but then he had realized that it was as good a place as any to practice Metalbending. Without success, but it was a valiant effort. Iroh had been everywhere on the ship, Asami usually tagging along at his heels.

Tahno had kept to himself if he was not with Korra. The stern of the ship was usually fairly empty, and he would go out and lean over the railing, staring at the deep blue waves of the ocean. The waters held secrets. Everything did. Every whisper of wind, every hiss of the flames, every rustle of leaves. But the waters had a powerful allure that he was incapable of ignoring. He stared at them as if by sheer will alone he could uncover those secrets.

What truly went through his mind, though, when he gazed out over the water was not what mysteries the seas held. He had lost most, if not all, of his desire for mystery and power and riches. What he thought of, was an old story that his mother had told him, about the ocean and the moon. It was one of his few fond memories of childhood, and it was the only one he allowed to cross his mind. The others he fought, but that story had always made him feel. That's it. Just _feel_.

Korra was the one that almost always found him when he was there, thinking. She didn't say a word. She would just come and stand beside him, arms on the rail, leaning into his side. His Uh-vatar was extremely empathetic, whether she always showed it or not. She could tell when he did not want to talk. So instead she offered company.

"Tahno, come on!" she shouted. "You're not gonna hang out on the ship are you?!"

Tahno smiled and jumped out onto the sand beside her. She returned his grin and looped her arm through his. Mako and Bolin came down the gangplank—like boring old normal people, he thought he heard Korra mutter. He chuckled.

"Apparently," he said when the brothers were within earshot. "You two are a couple of boring old normal people."

"What?" Bolin exclaimed. "I am not boring!"

As if to prove this quite obvious statement, Bolin bent an entire sand sculpture of Republic City in about fifteen seconds. Mako laughed.

"We're definitely not normal, either," he said. There was no need to truly defend either of these statements, as they needed to further proof.

Korra made a face at Tahno.

"You're not supposed to tell them I said that!" she grumbled, attempting to pull away from him. Tahno instead locked his arm tightly to his side, trapping hers, and Korra fell clumsily against him.

"Maybe you should write him a handbook, Korra," chuckled Mako. "Full of guidelines that he has to follow to keep you on his arm. Wait, never mind, looks like he already knows how to keep you there."

"Careful, City Boy," Korra warned him. "I can still go all Avatar State on you up and down this swamp."

Mako threw up his hands and pretending to run away in terror. He came right back, ochre eyes sparking with amusement at the smoldering pout on Korra's face.

"Alright, everyone," said Iroh, coming down the gangplank with Asami on his arm. "Time to get moving. The Swamp Tribe isn't too far in, from what I understand, but the swamp is supposed to have Spirit magic. It will show us images of our past, of things we regret and of things that we still hold very close to ourselves. Stay together, and don't let the illusions confuse you."

Tahno took a deep breath. Yes. The swamp did test you. The visions, however, were not always of the past. Avatar Aang had actually received a vision of a girl he had yet to meet, who would turn out to be Toph Beifong, his Earthbending teacher and the very first Metalbender that had ever existed. Councilman Sokka, however, had seen an illusion from his past, and it was a moment that he both regretted, and held very close to his heart, for quite some time. Princess Yue, who had been touched by the Moon Spirit and had returned the life it had given to her at birth. She had been Sokka's first love.

Standing beside Tahno, Korra felt a flicker of unease. What would the swamp show her? There were many moments that she regretted, many things she held far too close to her heart. She had made a lot of mistakes. She wasn't keen on the idea of being shown all of them again by a magic swamp. What if it taunted her with Amon? She had let him escape. It might show her the place where Tarrlok held her captive, because she hadn't been strong enough to save herself. It had taken Amon and a group of Equalists to strip Tarrlok of his bending and open the box that she was trapped in.

Mako felt slightly sick. He did not want to see an image of Korra telling him that she had moved on and that he needed to grow up. He didn't want to see an image of Asami, broken after their break up, or how she barely seemed to notice him now. But he figured those things he was safe from. The things that haunted him were all from before he had met either of those two amazing women. He and Bolin had grown up on the streets, doing everything they could to take care of each other. Their parents had been killed when they were very young, and Mako had stepped in to act as Bolin's strong big brother and his father figure. He didn't want to see images of that part of his life. It was over. Gone. Done. And he had almost managed to forget the faces he had seen in that time, almost managed to forget some of the things that he had been a part of, willingness notwithstanding.

Wearing a slightly bemused expression, Bolin looked over his friends and his brother. They all looked a bit pale, a bit anxious. He did not understand why. Well, he knew that they would all be imagining the very worst that the swamp could possibly show them, but he didn't grasp why they would do that. Iroh had not said that everything the swamp showed them would be dark and horrible. Avatar Aang had seen a vision of the future, which had led him to his Earthbending teacher. Sokka had seen his lost first love, and that encounter was supposed to have helped him heal from the shock of losing her as he had. Master Katara had seen a vision of her late mother, and while it had a hard immediate effect, it had allowed at least a part of her to heal. The swamp showed them images to teach them lessons. Not to break their spirit or throw their mistakes back in their faces. Bolin would take whatever the swamp gave him.

"Are we ready?" Iroh asked.

Asami reached over and took his arm. Tahno and Korra shared a long look, then shifted their gazes to the general and nodded. Mako swallowed convulsively, but shrugged in a failed attempt at nonchalance. Bolin leapt up and punched the air with his fist.

"Let's do this!" he shouted. The others laughed, but their tension did not ease.

"The crew is staying with the ship," said Iroh. "We're the only ones heading into the swamp."

"Well, no time like the present," said Tahno. Iroh smiled slightly and nodded, taking the lead.

Korra stuck close to Tahno, the thick fog and dark waters of the swamp edge sending shivers down her spine. It was a creepy atmosphere to her, especially with the way so little light could fight through the canopy of leaves and vines above them. Tahno, however, was in his element. He knew this place, was familiar with the fog that Waterbenders of the tribe generated to ward off unwanted visitors. There was a reason he and the people he had left were so pale; they lived where little sunlight penetrated. That, and sickness was very common in their early ages, greatly affecting their…skin…tones…

What was that? A flash of something other than murky green. There it was again. He caught only a glimpse of it through the trees and fog. A slight figure, perhaps a young boy. Clad in the classic leaf garbs of the Swamp Tribe. A flash of raven hair, hanging past his shoulders. Tahno felt an urge to follow that boy. To see where he was going.

"Tahno?" Korra said softly. "What are you looking at?"

Tahno shook his head, and the image was gone. There was no boy there. It was just the swamp. He looked down at Korra, whose blue eyes were wide with concern. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, Korra," he answered. "It's just the swamp."

Korra pursed her lips, then shrugged. Tahno knew she wanted to ask what the swamp had shown him, but somehow she already knew that it wasn't something that he would want to talk about. He pulled her closer to his side, fixing his eyes on Iroh instead of the fog. Korra's hand tightened on his forearm.

This swamp was creeping her out. There had never been this kind of fog in the south pole. Even in Republic City the only substance that resembled this thick mist was the exhaust from the Satomobiles. All this fog could be hiding anything. Like…

Korra blinked. Was that a woman standing on a tree root, just a few feet away? Dressed in a long, white dress, with dark hair pulled up at the top of her head? She looked like a Water Tribe girl, maybe Korra's age, maybe a fraction older. Her pale blue eyes reminded Korra of someone… Icy and bright… They were like…

"Katara," breathed Korra. She hadn't realized that she had spoken aloud until Tahno responded.

"Huh?" he said. "I don't see Katara."

"Yeah…She's right…there," Korra pointed distractedly at the spot where she saw the master healer.

The much younger Katara was blushing fiercely, with a huge smile plastered across her face. Her small, wrinkle free hands held a bouquet of flowers. Lilies and baby's breath. A single red rose stood out in the center of the bundle of white blossoms, like a drop of blood on snow.

"Korra, no one's there," Tahno told her softly, but she wasn't paying attention.

Another figure had just appeared out of the mist. A young man, most likely in his late teens or very early twenties, also dressed entirely in white, save for the red rose pinned to his snowy Airbender's robes. Korra knew this boy, although she had only ever met his forty year old spirit. The likeness was still there in the way he stood, the set of his jaw, and the kind look in his gray eyes, not yet lined with age. It was a much younger Avatar Aang. In his hands, he held a small pillow. On that pillow, rested a necklace.

Korra knew already what that necklace was. It was an engagement necklace, originally Katara's grandmother's. Katara had received it from her grandma, and when Aang had officially proposed to her, she had allowed him to use the necklace she already possessed. He had been all set to make her a new one, but Katara could only wear one, and she couldn't give up her grandmother's gift. She still wore it down at the south pole. Korra would catch a glimpse of it past the fur lining of her jacket on occasion.

"Korra!" Tahno said sharply. "Snap out of it!"

His words were accompanied by a stinging slap to one of her cheeks. Korra blinked and whirled around, intent on bending the life out of him for hitting her. However, she pulled up short when she realized that the rest of the party had stopped and was watching her cautiously. Tahno had one arm around her waist. His silver eyes were locked onto her face in a mixture of concern and of curiosity.

"I-I'm fine," stuttered Korra, and inwardly she swore. Since when did she _stutter_?

Tahno frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded mutely.

"I guess we'll keep moving then," said General Iroh after a glance at the Avatar. Mako and Bolin both sent her less than discreet looks of concern before following the general. Tahno pulled back a little, until he and his Uh-vatar were bringing up the rear.

"What did you see?" he asked quietly, falling into step several yards behind the brothers.

Korra shook her head.

"I'm not…not really sure."

"I know you saw Katara," Tahno pressed. "I heard you say her name. What was happening to her? Was she in trouble?"

Korra shook her head.

"No. No, she was really happy. I saw Aang, too. They were both dressed in white. Katara had a group of flowers in her hands, and Aang was holding her engagement necklace. I think…I think I just saw them…getting married."

"Married?" Tahno echoed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But why would the swamp show me…that?"

She trailed off, because she had just caught another glimpse of Katara and Aang. Except now, they were not dressed in white, and they were not alone. Three little kids played around at their feet. The only girl bent water at a boy with very wild hair. The third child, also a boy, was playing by himself, making little tornadoes in his pudgy toddler hands. Then, one by one, each person faded back into the fog, until only the girl and the wild boy were left. The two of them looked over at Korra, and as they did, their appearance shifted.

The girl, who had been dark skinned, with dark gray eyes and medium brown hair, became thinner. Her skin lightened to a paler hue, maybe a shade darker than snow. Her hair thickened and darkened, until it was black like a raven's feathers. The boy grew darker, his hair smoothing out over his oval head and turning a rich, dark brown. And their eyes…

Korra shook her head, and the images disappeared. Tahno cast her another concerned look that said he knew she had seen something else. She shook her head again, indicating that she didn't want to discuss it, and he let it go with a sigh.

Ahead of the Waterbenders, Mako was keeping his eyes fixed on General Iroh's back. He would not even look out into the swamp. It could not show him anything, if he did not look.

"Bro," Bolin said.

"Yeah Bolin?" Mako replied, glancing over at his little brother.

"Why are you staring at the back of Iroh's jacket?" asked the young Earthbender, smiling slightly. "Why are you so afraid of whatever the swamp might show you?"

"I don't want to remember some of the things I've done, Bo," answered Mako. "I've done a good job at keeping them at the very back of my mind. I don't want to see them replayed in front of me."

"Bro, that's not how the swamp works," Bolin laughed. "It doesn't show you what you're most ashamed of. It's gonna show you what it thinks you need."

"Because you're some kind of expert on magic swamps?" Mako snapped.

Bolin held up his hands, that little half smile growing in his amusement.

"I never said that. But I've heard all the same stories as you have, and they all have one thing in common; whatever people have seen in the swamp, they've come out better. Whatever the swamp decided they needed, it chose right."

Mako gave a loud, grumbling sigh. He was about to tell his brother to mind his own business, when a flash of orange caught his eye. It was reflex, knee jerk instinct that forced his head to whip around toward that flare of color. There was another one. A jet of fire. A ghostly scream. A dark figure, falling to the ground. Another one running in front of it. A third jet of fire sent the new figure flying.

He couldn't force himself to look away. Mako knew what he was seeing, although it was shadowed and hazy. How could he not know what the swamp was showing him? The fallen people were a man and a woman, both benders. The man was an Earthbender, and was the first to fall. The woman, who had leapt in between the two people, was a Firebender. They were married. And they had two children, who were at that very moment in the past hiding.

It was an image from the past. One that Mako had never been able to forget. The night his parents had been killed, leaving him to look after his little brother all by himself. He had been helpless to save his parents then. He'd refused to lose Bolin because he could do nothing, the way he had lost his own parents. From then on, he vowed to protect his own. His last family, the only brother he had. He hadn't wanted to make friends after that, because then he felt he needed to protect them, and the more people he had, the harder they were to protect.

"Mako?" Bolin said hesitantly. Mako started and looked around at his brother.

"Huh—what?" he replied. His eyes flickered for a moment to where his parents had been. But they were gone.

"You alright?"

"Uh—yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Bo," Mako told him.

"Guys, I think I see the village!" Asami called.

As one the group looked around. Yes, they could see small little structures materializing in the gloom. The fog began to dissipate, slowly at first, and then it suddenly it was just gone. People were moving to and fro between the small, rickety buildings and in small boats in the water itself. Most of the people didn't spare a glance for the newcomers, although they surely had to see them arrive. Only two people detached themselves from the crowd, and they approached the group curiously.

"Who're you?" asked the woman of the pair.

She was old, with thinning gray hair, and she had a distinct twang to her voice. Her garments made of leaves could not possibly have been comfortable; the breezes that must go through those clothes had to be awful.

"My name is General Iroh," said Iroh, stepping forward and offering his hand. "I'm from the United For—"

"General? Ooh, that's a fancy title," said the woman's partner, a middle aged man. He had a bulging potbelly and long greasy black hair that hung into his face. It made it hard to recognize the color of his eyes, but if Korra looked really hard, she thought she could see…

The Avatar whipped her head around to stare at Tahno, who was already watching the old couple with a sick expression on his face. The old woman caught Korra's sharp movement and followed it. When her own eyes—the same color as the man's—found Tahno's, they widened. That moment seemed suspended for a moment in time, a moment in which the woman and Tahno stared at each other. Slowly, she walked forward, until she was within arm's reach of the much younger Waterbender.

"…Tahno?" she said softly. The man with her jerked at the sound of her voice, and the hair for a moment swished out of his face. His eyes flashed over Tahno's face, eyes a bright, piercing silver.

Tahno bowed his head.

"Hi…Mom. Dad."


	5. Why Is The Moon Lonely?

_**IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! Okay, maybe not quite that extreme, but yeah, definite fluff now that I think about it**_

_**Okay, so I don't know yet if Tahno's parents have specific names, so I made them up. His mother is Gina, which means "silvery". His father is Mikio, which means "tree trunk man" Also, the bedtime story was inspired by this awesome fan art: **__** art/Myth-To-Howl-at-the-Moon-319100419?q=boost%3Apopular%20borra&qo=246**___

The two Waterbenders, who were revealed at Tahno's parents, had shown the group a fairly large water house in which they could stay the night. They were eating something they called dinner, but Korra was a little skeptical about calling what was on that table food.

"Tahno, what've you been up to all these years?" asked his mother, swallowing what looked like a swamp slug whole.

Tahno had been trying exceedingly hard to be ignored by his parents. It seemed he was embarrassed by the swamp people, and none of the true encouragement that Korra gave him could convince him otherwise. She had tried everything to coax him into talking with his parents, including threats, but nothing worked. He stayed as moody and unsociable as a fully grown Moose lion.

"Been Pro-bending," Tahno mumbled, picking at the swamp fish on his plate.

"Pro-bending? Wassat?" said Mikio, his father, through a mouthful of green noodles.

When Tahno did not seem inclined to give an in depth answer, Korra sighed and jumped into the conversation, readily discussing the rules and tactics of her favorite sport. All about how each team had three players, a Firebender, a Waterbender, and an Earthbender. The goal was to knock all three of the other team off of the platform in the time provided. There were no illegal headshots allowed, and if you sent a constant jet of water at them, you were given a hosing foul. Ice was not allowed, and neither was lightning.

"It's all about how well you can work with your team," she finished.

Tahno cast a look around the table. Korra looked happy, and Mako and Bolin were giving her looks that attested to extreme pride that she had learned all of that just with them. Asami did not seem to be paying much attention, and was pushing her food around the dish much as Tahno was, although she was doing it in disgust, not a lack of appetite. Beside her, Iroh was daintily picking at his own meal, keeping an impressively straight face despite the obvious lack of really good food. Being a military man, Tahno supposed Iroh was well used to roughing it, with food as well as everything else.

"Sounds excitin'. Wish we could come an' watch," said Gina.

His mother ate with slightly more grace than her husband, although it was still more than evident that they had been raised in the same place with the same mannerisms. Their bony elbows rested on the table, and they took great enjoyment at slurping down their food and talking at the same time. Tahno could not believe that over a decade later, his parents had still not managed to learn anything resembling proper eating habits.

"Why can't you?" asked Korra at once.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack. Night, everybody," Tahno said, rising from his place across from Korra. She watched him with concern, but he pretended not to notice as he turned and headed down the hall.

"Well, fer one, we 'ave a lot to do 'ere," said Mikio, swallowing another slug.

"And fer another, we don't reckon that Tahno would want us to come," his mother said softly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Mako demanded.

"You're his parents; I'm sure he would love it if you came to watch him compete," Bolin agreed readily.

But Korra knew that what Gina said was true. Tahno had never told her why it was he did not like to talk about home, and he had never told her why he never went back to visit them. But she had a pretty good guess.

"He ran away," said Korra quietly. Her friends turned to look at her, and even Tahno's mother gave her another appraising look. His father continued to chow down on what was left on his plate.

"He told you that, did 'e?" Gina said, slightly shocked. Her son had always been a secretive boy, not ready to confide in people.

Korra shook her head.

"No. I kind of just pieced it together, from the way he acts whenever I asked him about himself. He didn't like to talk about his family, or the swamp. I figured it was because he had tried to leave it all behind."

At that, even Mikio looked up, pushing his hair out of his face so that he could see her clearly. He may be something of a bumpkin, but there was nothing backwoods-uneducated about the calculating stare those silver eyes gave her. Gina appraised her as well, and Korra blushed. The pair of them would have to keep a closer eye on this young girl and their son. People rarely could understand another so well that they did not need to hear a story to know its truth.

Mako and Bolin looked at her as well. They had never known that Tahno had run away. They would have figured that he came from a home life where he was spoiled rotten, given the way he behaved nowadays. Of course they knew that he came from the swamp, although they were among the few people that did. But they never thought that he might have been unhappy enough to run away.

"Yes, 'e ran away," said Gina, eyes fixed on her hands, folded neatly in her lap. "It was almost fifteen years ago. 'E was only eight years old, y'see. We were so scared that somethin' might've happened to 'im. But we found this note on the pillow on 'is bed."

And from the leaves that covered the top half of her body, she pulled a wrinkled, yellowed bit of paper. She took it everywhere with her, because it reminded her that her son was still real, and that she hadn't been the mother that she should have.

Inside Korra, disgust warred with sympathy. Who kept a fourteen-year-old paper in their filthy, almost useless clothing? Really, especially when you were approaching the age where you resembled a large, pale prune. But at the same time, it was actually very sweet. A mother, keeping close to her the last object her son had left before vanishing into the night.

"Read it," she sighed, and handed it to Korra, knocking over a vase of swamp water to do so. Ignoring the spilt liquid, Korra hesitantly and squeamishly took the note from the woman's gnarled hand. She opened it up, to reveal a clumsy, large scrawl across the paper, definitely written in a child's hand.

"_Dear Mom and Dad,_" Korra read aloud. "_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. This isn't the life for me. I'm going to Republic City. Don't follow me. Living in the swamp is horrible, and it'll embarrass me for the rest of my life. I can't be like you. I want something better. ~Tahno_"

Korra looked up at Tahno's parents. Mikio had stopped eating when his wife had pulled out the note, and was now mimicking the older woman's position. His hands were folded meekly in his lap, and his silver eyes were trained on them. Her electric blue eyes flashed over to where the brothers were sitting, thunderstruck.

Those two were orphans. They hadn't run away. Their parents had been killed, and they still wished that they had never missed the opportunities they had to show them how much they loved them. To hear that someone had willingly abandoned what was, while maybe a bit undereducated, an obviously loving family was like the blackest kind of blasphemy to them. Korra had always had both of her parents. When she had left for Republic City, she had told them of her plan, and that she would always love them and miss them when she was gone. She had not left without a trace.

Asami's mother had been killed when she had been very young, and she had been raised by a father who loved her more than all the world. But her father had had a secret. He was an Equalist, because a Firebender had killed his wife, Asami's mother. His desire for retribution was understandable, but he went too far, and in the end it tore apart the last bit of family that poor Asami had. She was now the equivalent of an orphan as well, and she could not imagine running away from a family that loved you without restriction. That was all she had ever wanted, and it was all she had never really had.

"Excuse me," she said, handing the note back to Gina. "I'm finished. I need to talk with Tahno. Mako, Bolin, I need you guys. Asami, you too."

Instantly the krew rose to their feet, excusing themselves politely and heading down the hallway. They could feel two sets of silver eyes on their backs, so like those of the young man they now needed to speak with. Korra stopped outside the room that Tahno had been given. The room she now suspected was the one he had slept in for eight years of his life.

"Calm down, guys," she hissed when everyone crowded around the door.

"I know you're there," Tahno called. Korra sighed, and pulled the door open, wincing when it wobbled dangerously on the makeshift wooden hinges.

The room was small and crude—of course it was, wasn't everything?—consisting of a rickety bed, and a wood box that Korra would bet her bending was the swamp people's version of a dresser. Tahno was sitting cross legged at the hole in the wall that functioned as a window. The moonlight pouring in caught his eyes and made them glow. Silvery highlights streaked through his raven hair, that was the same color as Mikio's back in the dining room.

"Tahno, why did you run away?" Korra asked gently, walking over to crouch next to him. He glanced over at her, and even he could not deny the compassion etched to deeply into her face that it seemed unlikely to ever come out.

"They showed you my note, huh?"

"I already guessed it, but yeah. They showed us the note you left them fourteen years ago."

Tahno sighed.

"I was embarrassed."

"Of what?" Asami wondered. "Of having parents that cared about you?"

"No. I was humiliated of running around in a loincloth made of leaves and having to eat slimy half-cooked food and of needing to bend filth out of the water I drank." Said blandly. Absolutely emotionless. "I was eight. I had these stupid ideas of living in some kind of fantasy. Endless money, a big, fancy manor, clean water and great food."

"But…you didn't really have anything to compare it to, did you?" Bolin asked, confused. "What made you think that your life wasn't normal?"

Tahno snorted derisively.

"Just because we were living in a murky swamp didn't mean that any of us were oblivious to the outside world. My parents said they knew Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. Sometimes the two would visit the swamp. My first memories were from after Aang had passed on, but Zuko still came on occasion. And he brought food from the Fire Nation. It was so much better than anything I had ever had. His clothes were better and more comfortable. And I could tell, even when I was really young and even as hard as he tried to hide it, that Fire Lord Zuko was appalled by the idea of living in a place like this."

"He was raised in a palace, Tahno," Korra sighed. "He had different expectations."

"Yeah, well, I still let it influence me," Tahno growled. "The last time he visited, I was seven. He spoke of Republic City, the amazing metropolis that he and the Avatar had built together, where Benders and non-benders from all around could harmoniously coexist. I wanted to go to the city with tall buildings, where people all ate like the Fire Lord, every night."

"Why didn't you just tell your parents, instead of disappearing?" Mako demanded. "They deserved to know, don't you think?"

"I did tell them. They told me I was being silly. And I wasn't mature enough to understand that I really _was_ being silly. I thought that they just couldn't understand me. So I packed my things and ran away in the middle of the night. I know now it was a stupid thing to do. I made it through my first couple of years without thinking about them too much. But then I was starting to get homesick."

"Why didn't you ever contact them?" Asami asked. This was something that Tahno didn't have a chance to answer. Korra beat him to it.

"He was already part of the Wolfbats," said the youngest girl. "It would've been bad for his image if he revealed that he was related to people in the swamp."

Tahno bowed his head.

"Everybody thought I was an orphan from the Northern Water Tribe, and I didn't feel the need to correct them."

"But it was more than that, wasn't it?" this was Bolin. "You were scared to face them again."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Tahno wondered. "You already know the answers to most of them."

"Because, Tahno, we want to hear them from you."

Korra took his hand in hers. He looked down at their fingers, laced together. Her tiny, dark-skinned fingers. His much longer, paler fingers. They looked so different. But their differences were not just in physicality. He was a coward, weak and unsure of anything. He ran from his problems, tried to hide the things that embarrassed him. And there was a lot that he was discomfited about.

Not Korra. She was outspoken, brave, and without a doubt the strongest person he had ever come to know. She didn't run from her problems. She faced them head-on, and to hell with everything else. Even if the truth utterly humiliated her, she made it known. And he wished he could be more like her. Tahno wished that he could be so strong. That he could be so selfless. Korra had been more than happy with her lot—granted, she was the Avatar, and she didn't have a bad lot.

Looking up, he saw three other people who came from different pasts. Asami Sato, rich and pampered daughter of Hiroshi, a great inventor and a terrifying enemy in the Equalist army. Her mother had been killed by a Firebender, and her father had sought vengeance against all benders in retaliation. Asami had had to deal with the baggage of knowing she was the daughter of a borderline homicidal Equalist. But she was happy as she was.

Next to her, the fabulous bending brothers had come from an even darker past. Both of their parents had been killed when they were very little. Mako had stepped in and taken charge, doing everything in his power to protect his little brother. They were street rats for a long time. They had been living in the attic of the Pro-bending arena before Korra offered them a place at Air Temple Island. And yet, they were happy just as they were.

These people surrounding him were much better people than he had ever been. They were happy to be the people they were, regardless of what their past was.

"Our past shapes us, Tahno," Mako said.

"But we choose how," added Bolin.

"Coming from a place like this," said the lovely Miss Sato, "Doesn't have to embarrass you. It's only embarrassing if you let it be."

"Be proud of who you are, Pretty Boy," Korra said with a smirk. "I was born in an igloo. Is it really so bad to be born here?"

"Y'know," sighed Tahno, "You guys make it really hard for me to act all high and mighty when you talk about this kind of sappy junk."

The group laughed.

"As long as you're around us, nothing's gonna be easy," Bolin agreed, adding "I think it's time for bed" when Asami tried to stifle a yawn.

"Good night Tahno," said Asami. "Night, Korra."

She and Bolin left. Nobody questioned that Korra would be sleeping with Tahno anymore. It was pretty standard at that point.

"Night, you two."

And he left as well, leaving the Waterbenders alone. Korra leaned into Tahno's side, and he slid an arm around her shoulders.

"What were you thinking about, before we came in?" Korra asked, looking up at the moon. It was full and shining, completely visible through a gap in the treetops.

"A story that my mom used to tell me when I was little."

"What was it?"

Tahno smiled at the eagerness in his little Uh-vatar's voice. He looked up to the moon.

"Have you ever wondered why the moon is so lonely?"

"Not really," Korra chuckled.

"It's because she used to have a lover. His name was Mizuko. They lived happily together in the Spirit World for a long time. Every night they would travel the night sky together, and when they returned to their home, they would lie in quiet and listen to his ocean as it crashed in the physical realm. He was the spirit of the ocean, and the two were inseparable, perfectly matched, the Moon and the Ocean. That was why they say that the Moon was the first Waterbender. She was the first to ever learn the secrets of the Ocean."

Korra cuddled closer to him, and he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"But another Spirit was jealous. He wanted the Moon for himself. Katsutoshi was his name. He was clever, and did not openly show how he wanted the Moon. Instead, he devised a plan. He told Mizuko that the Moon wanted flowers. Only the most beautiful blooms would do, and those blooms resided solely in the physical realm. Mizuko went gladly, thanking Katsutoshi for his words of knowledge. Katsutoshi waited and watched as Mizuko left the Spirit World, and then he ran to the Moon, feigning distress. He told her what Mizuko had done, and she hastened to find him, but it was too late."

"Wait, what?" Korra said, confused. "He didn't die?"

Tahno shook his head.

"No, but he wished he had. What Katsutoshi had not told Mizuko was that, once a spirit crosses from the Spirit World to the physical, mortal realm, they could not return. The Ocean Spirit gathered the flowers, and attempted to travel back to the world where his love awaited. But he couldn't. He was trapped, as a mere beast, in the world of men. The Moon grieved the loss of her lover, and refused to take another. Katsutoshi vanished when he realized that, despite getting rid of Mizuko, the Moon would never take him as a replacement. And so, every night from then on, Mizuko would travel to the highest point nearby, and howl to the Moon in lamentation for the loss of his love. But no matter how he howled, or how the Moon wept, neither would ever be able to touch the other again."

"That's so sad…" Korra said quietly.

"I used to think so," Tahno agreed. "But it taught me a lesson, when I sat down and thought about it."

"And what was that?"

"True love never dies. To this day, wolves will howl to the full moon, echoing the song of Mizuko the Ocean Spirit. And the Moon lives alone in the sky, despite the Spirits of the stars all around her. They'll never stop loving each other."

Korra sighed.

"What about us, Tahno?" she asked. He started and looked down at her. Her too-blue eyes were already locked on his face. "Will what we have die?"

Tahno looked at her for a long time. Every time he saw her, it was like he was seeing her fresh. New. Like he had never before met her, and he wanted nothing more than to know her. Know everything about her. She was his Moon, and he hoped that he could be her far luckier Mizuko. He took his time answering, but when he did, his lips quirked up in a slight smile.

"I don't think so, Uh-vatar." He leaned in, and his words were whispered over her lips. "I don't think so."


	6. Water, Fire, Electricity, and Silk

"Son?"

Tahno looked around. He and his friends—wow, he still was not quite used to that word—were watching some people swamp skiing over the mucky water. Some were very good at it. Others…not so much. The group could still remember a story about Councilman Sokka when Avatar Aang and his friends visited the swamp. Apparently Aang had been a natural skier, and Sokka had…well, Sokka was not.

"Yeah?" Tahno answered his mother hesitantly.

"I'd like t' talk t' you," Gina said, beckoning him. "Walk wi' me?"

The younger Waterbender looked back at Korra. Of course the girl nodded encouragingly and made a shooing gesture with her hands. Bolin was avidly watching as another skier flipped several times in the air and landed perfectly on his skis. Asami and Iroh were back in the house, doing Agni only knew what. Mako pretended not to notice Tahno's anxiety. With an inaudible sigh, Tahno turned back to his mother.

"Sure," he answered, moving to her side.

For a short while, they walked in silence. Away from the crude village. Through trees that gradually grew larger and denser. The sounds of the others' fun faded behind the two as they walked deeper into the misty swamp. They were well away from any prying ears when at last Gina spoke.

"That girl," she said. "The pretty one, with the blue eyes."

"Korra?" Tahno couldn't keep a small smile off of his face when he said her name. This did not go unnoticed by Gina, who was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, Korra. I take it she's a Waterbender?" Her grammar always seemed to improve—if only slightly—when she was away from her husband, for whatever strange reason.

"She's the Avatar, Mom."

Gina's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Is she really?"

Tahno nodded.

"Well, I s'pose tha' makes sense then."

"What makes sense?" Tahno wondered, immediately wary.

"That girl 'as an oddly strong grasp o' the way yer mind works, m'boy."

"Huh?"

"She understan's you t' a level I never did. Doubt anyone else could understan' you like tha'."

Tahno fought the blush that was threatening to rise in his pale cheeks.

"What are you going on about?" he said, humiliated when he stumbled over his words.

Gina smiled—it made her look younger, but not quite young—and her silvery eyes lit up. She held out her hand, and caught Tahno's. It was small, wrinkled, and Tahno was afraid that by holding it too hard, it might disintegrate. But her grip was more than firm on his long fingers.

"I'm sayin' tha' you need t' hold 'er close. Girl like tha' ain't easy t' find. Treasure 'er. She's everythin' you deserve."

Unexpectedly, Tahno felt tears well up in his eyes. Agni, for nearly fifteen years, he had been so afraid to face this woman. So afraid that she might hate him for leaving without so much as a proper good-bye. How could he have been so blind? Love like that his parents had for him was unconditional. No matter how many times you screwed up, they would always forgive you, eventually. How could he have been so afraid to be rejected by the two people it was least likely ever to come from?

Gina saw the moisture in Tahno's eyes, so like hers, and smiled softly. With her free hand, she reached up and cupped his cheek in her little wrinkled palm.

"Tahno, my son. Y'can say anythin' you need to. I'm not 'ere to judge you. Just t' love you as any mother would love her child."

That did it. He flung his arms around his mother's thin shoulders, sinking to his knees and burying his face in her neck. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. A small part of him was embarrassed. What was he doing? Real men didn't bawl like babies because they felt a little guilty. This was not him. This was not what Tahno was like.

But then, who was Tahno? For fifteen years, he had lied about that, to the point where he truly had no idea. Was he Tahno, the mangy swamp rat that ran away from his family in the dead of the night? Was he Tahno, Waterbender for the Wolfbats, tough and sexy and totally free? Was he Tahno, significant other of the Avatar, friends with two street rats and a woman ridiculed because of her father? What was he like, really?

"Yer my son," Gina said, as if she could read his thoughts. "Yer my son, Mikio's son. Yer a strong an' independent man. Fer a while, you lost yer way. But you found it again, didn't you? Yer a great man, Tahno. You jus' can't see tha' yet."

Tahno did not say anything. He just knelt there, silently weeping into the shoulder of a woman he had not seen for years, but in this one moment, felt like she had never been gone. It was amazing, how quickly a part of him had actually felt whole. He embraced his mother, and something just clicked into place. She loved him. She would do anything within her power for him. If only he had realized that fifteen years ago, when he packed up his bags and vanished, effectively abandoning his family.

"C'mon, m'boy," she said, helping him carefully to his feet.

"I-I'm so sor—"

"Don' 'pologize, Tahno," said his mother severely. "What's done is done. Yer here now. Tha's all I care about."

Tahno smiled and swiped at the tears on his cheeks. With a nod, he took his mother's hand, and together, for the first time in over a decade, walked back toward the swamp.

~…~

"Tahno," said Mako the moment the Waterbender entered the rickety building. He had been waiting in what the swamp people called their _living room_, long after the others had retired for the night, in the hopes that he would catch the slightly older man. Tahno and his mother had not returned until late, and even after she went home, he had stayed out just a little longer, practicing his bending while most of the people were asleep. "We need to talk."

"What do you want now, Mako?" Tahno wondered. "I'm tired, and I'd like to go to s—"

"Korra told us what she saw in the swamp," Mako interrupted. Tahno blinked, and waved for him to continue.

"She said she has no idea why the swamp would show her Avatar Aang and Master Katara getting married, or about their kids when they were little."

Tahno frowned. So that was the second thing that Korra had seen? He knew she had seen them getting married, but she had not told him that she had seen them taking care of a much younger Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin.

"But I think I do."

"Please," said Tahno with exaggerated desperation. "Please, do share your thoughts with me. I won't be able to sleep until you do. Oh, wait. That's because you won't let me. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until mor—"

"No, it can't," Mako cut across him again.

"Would you please just let me finish a single sent—"

"The swamp showed her what her future was," said Mako. "Through the past of her previous life."

Tahno felt the first slivers of nervousness slide into his stomach.

"What?"

"I found the necklace."

And the Firebender held up a small length of midnight blue silk. The bright blue pendant, carefully carved with intricate design and painstaking detail, hung from the center of the silk ribbon, like a large, fat teardrop.

"How did you…You were snooping through my things!" Tahno snapped. "You had no right to do that!"

"Actually, it was laying on the floor just beneath your dresser," said Mako, unconcernedly. "I think it must've fallen out of your bag when you were putting your cloths into that little box on legs."

Tahno pressed his lips into a thin line, all words seeming to escape him. Well, Agni, Yue, Koh, and all the other Spirits out there, he had been clumsy. What if Korra had found that necklace instead of her Firebending street rat? Then the whole surprise would have been ruined. That was, if the Fire Mole hadn't already decided to play Devil's Advocate and tell her.

"I didn't show it to her, Tahno," Mako sighed, guessing the reason for the indecisive anger on his face. "I'm the only one that knows about it. But tell me this; are you going to marry her, and stay with her?"

"Why else would I make that necklace, Mako?" Tahno demanded. The Fire Mole shrugged.

"Impulse. The feelings might be all that and more right now, but what if they fade over time? Are you going to take care of her? Because I know that she'll take care of you, and so help me, if you ever hurt her, you had best pray to Yue that Korra finishes you off before I can get a hold of you."

From anybody else, Tahno would have laughed. If anybody else had heard Mako's threat, they would have called it a bluff. Just hot air and exaggeration. But, Tahno knew better. He had the scar to prove that Mako never made an empty threat or hollow promise, especially when it came to Korra. As if the blazing intensity in his burning ochre eyes wasn't enough clue that he was deadly serious.

"Yes, Mako," Tahno sighed, his fatigue threatening to knock him down right there on the old, creaky floorboards. "I plan on being with Korra for the rest of my life. I love her, and yes, I will marry her, and I will take care of her."

"Swear it. On the Spirit World, swear that you'll look after Korra," Mako pressed.

Tahno rolled his eyes at the other man's tone, but he knew already that the street rat's heart was in the right place. He did love Korra, and although he now knew that he would never have her, Mako would still want her to be happy. He would want her to be taken proper care of, and he would do unspeakably horrible things to anyone who hurt her.

"On the Spirit World, and on pain of death, I swear I will take care of Korra," Tahno sighed. "Now, can I please go to bed?"

"One more thing, and then I'll leave you alone. Who's gonna be the best man?"

Tahno blinked. "Ah…I…I dunno…"

"Would you let Bolin?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"He'd be really grateful."

"Okay, so now—"

"Yeah, you can go to sleep," Mako chuckled.

With a thankful sigh, Tahno turned down the single, short hallway in the building. He had only made it a few short steps, however, when Mako called him back in a hushed voice.

"Oh, and Tahno?"

"What, Fire Ferret?" he grumbled.

"I believe you."

"Believe me about what?"

"I believe that you'll take care of her."

Tahno blinked at that, and allowed a small smile to tilt the corners of his lips.

"Thanks, Mako."

"You turned out to be a better man than I expected. You'd better not backtrack."

Tahno chuckled at the hasty threat. Mako clearly thought he was falling too far out of character, and had to throw a snippy little quip in there. The Waterbender did not answer. He just continued down the hall, waving a hand over his shoulder.

He cautiously pushed his door open, wincing at the loud creak of the door's pathetic hinges. But, Korra could sleep through a train wreck. He need not worry about hinges. He slipped quietly inside the room, the door screeching shut behind him.

Korra was asleep, curled up on top of the covers wearing nothing but her bindings. Her clothes were piled up on the floor on her side of the bed, clearly far too warm for the humid climate in the swamps. She'd forgotten to take the spools out of her hair again. With a tired smile, Tahno kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his shirt, and stepped out of his trousers. He slept more comfortably in his undergarments, especially in heat like this, but usually he spared Korra of seeing him in nothing but his underwear. Tonight, though, he had absolutely no desire to have any more clothes than were necessary.

Walking around to her side of the bed, he scooped his Uh-vatar up into his arms, and deftly pulled the covers back. She sighed and mumbled a little as he set her back down, and stretched out beside her.

"I…I waited up for you," Korra mumbled, one blue eye cracking open slightly to look at him. "Where were you?"

Tahno smiled and slid his arms around her naturally tanned body, pulling her closely to him.

"I was with my mom," he answered softly.

"Feel better, now that you've talked to her?" Korra wondered, her own smile bright in the semidarkness of the starlit room.

"Yeah, I do. I don't think I'll live it down that you were right."

Korra laughed and snuggled closer against his chest. He reached up with one hand, carefully tugging the hair spools out of her hair and setting them on the rickety side table that stood about a foot from the bed.

"Mmh…" Korra sighed as his fingers ran through her hair. "I love you, Tahno."

His hand paused, still in her long, soft hair. She was awake, fully and completely awake, when she said it this time. Maybe that would explain the way his heart was suddenly thundering with incredible volume in his ears, and his mouth felt dry. This was real, and it scared him half to death. But it also excited him. Which was why his answer was perfectly steady, when he breathed it into Korra's ear.

"I love you too, Korra," he said huskily.

Then he gently kissed the spot just below her ear, the one that made her shiver and arch her back against him just a little bit. Her hands slid up from where they sat, resting on his chest, to slide around to the back of his neck. Her slim fingers just barely caught and tugged at the curls of hair at the base of his neck, and that sent a shiver through Tahno as well.

"I don't know if you realize how much," he continued, voice dropping into a soft, velvety whisper.

Agni, but his voice could pass for sex just by itself. Korra had noticed that before, that he had an incredibly seductive drawl when he wanted to, but it was different in that instance. He wasn't trying to be smooth and suave. He wasn't being an arrogant, pompous prick. He was being him. A little rough around the edges, but always there when push came to shove. And holy Spirits, it was like he was driving her crazy in an all new way.

From his deep, throaty chuckle, he could tell from the sudden tenseness of her shoulders what she was thinking. He pulled her closer to him, until they were flush against each other, leaning down to capture Korra's lips with his.

The kiss was fierce, fiery, and scorching. It burned with a furious, righteous passion that threatened to send the two up in flames. It was like a wildfire had started in their veins, streaking through their bloodstreams like lightning to raze everything in its path. Everywhere they touched, electricity seemed to jolt them.

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Korra tucked her nose into the hollow of Tahno's chin. But Tahno wasn't finished kissing her. He never was. He would never get enough of the Avatar, of her taste. Like spice and rain and honey. A mix of warm, wild flavors, that all seemed to him like they may have been mixed with ice. Warm and cool. Fire and water. That was the essence of Korra, he thought. It was what made her uniquely her, what made her the Avatar. It was as though he could sense her elements, just by taking her tongue in his mouth, and tasting something completely foreign to him.

His hand continued to run through her hair, delighting in the silken feel of her locks between his fingers. It was not long before her snores filled the room, bringing an amused smile to Tahno's mouth. She always adamantly denied that she snored, but like she would actually know? She couldn't very well say _"I stayed up to check, and there's no way I snore"_ now could she? Tahno thought it was cute. Mostly because, when he was tired, he slept almost as soundly as she did. Her snoring would not wake him, nor would it keep him from getting to sleep.

Huh. Maybe they did have something in common, after all


	7. Right Here, Right Now

_**This chapter will be shorter. I wanted to keep it nice and simple.**_

Tahno had found peace. He thought he had some semblance of it when he was with Korra. Some semblance of calm and happiness when he was with the love of his life. But this was true peace. He had come to terms with himself, with the aid of his mother, about what had happened fifteen years ago. He felt lighter than ever. He felt stronger, better. He felt like he might actually be worthy of a girl as amazing as Korra. Which was why he had waited until now to reveal to the others what Mako had learned by accident.

Bolin smiled hugely, and actually hugged his old rival. Asami actually screamed in excitement, both of her hands flying to her lips. Iroh was more reserved, more collected, but he did offer his sincerest good wishes. Mako stood at the back of the group, smirking in a self-deprecating sort of way. Tahno did not really understand what Mako was feeling, but he could still feel for the Firebender. Losing somebody that you love, to a person that you could barely tolerate, was a real bad day. And Mako did love Korra. But he had failed to act. Tahno would not make the same mistake.

"So, how are you going to ask her?" Asami said excitedly, one hand still clasped in General Iroh's.

Tahno shrugged. "I don't really know. Haven't thought about it much."

"Well, start thinking!"

~…~

Somehow, Tahno had already managed to make most, if not all, of the wedding arrangements without alerting Korra. Pema and the Airbenders all knew. Tenzin insisted on acting as the minister, and everyone agreed that Meelo should be the ring bearer. Ikki and Jinora would be the flower girls.

Korra's parents had been contacted, Tahno first asking for her father's blessing. When the man granted it gladly, the second question was asked. Would they be able to come? Unfortunately, Korra's mother was not in a fit state for travel—Korra had a little sibling on the way—and they could not afford it in any case. That left the biggest question, other than Korra's response, of course. Who would give her away?

~…~

She said yes! Upon the krew's return to Republic City, a flock of reporters and interviewers mauled the young Avatar as she left the ship. Tahno slipped one of them a piece of paper and twenty yuons, and waited patiently.

Finally, the reporter made himself heard, being very obvious about reading it from the piece of paper.

"Avatar Korra, you visited the swamp on your journey, is that right?" he said loudly, fighting a grin. Korra nodded. "While you were there, did the swamp show you a vision?"

She nodded again, frowning.

"Did you understand it at all?"

"Not really, no," she said after a moment. "What's this all about?"

The reporter could not hide his grin as he continued. "It seems that one of your companions understood your vision perfectly. Now your companion would like you to turn around."

Raising a bemused eyebrow, she had, and her aquamarine eyes rested at once on the kneeling Tahno. More specifically, she caught sight of the necklace in his outstretched palm. A length of midnight blue silk ribbon. An intricately carved, bright blue pendant. Tears filled her eyes, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

It took her three tries, but she said yes. She said yes.

~…"

"What do you mean they can't come?" Korra said incredulously. Tahno frowned. He'd just informed Korra that her parents couldn't make it to the wedding.

"They said that she wasn't fit to travel…"

"Why in Spirits' names not?"

"They…they haven't told you yet?"

Instantly he knew that he should have phrased his words differently. Korra had assumed that something horrible had happened, he knew it. Her eyes began to shine.

"They're fine, Korra, everyone's fine," he said quickly, moving forward to set his hands on her shoulders. "It's just…Korra, you're mom…She's pregnant."

Korra blinked stupidly, the moisture clearing from her eyes.

"My mom's…_pregnant_?" she repeated. "She's gonna have a _baby_?!"

"Yeah, that's generally what pregnant means," Tahno said with a smirk.

"But then…Then who's gonna give me away?" she wondered.

Tahno smiled, and took one of her hands in his, raising it to his lips.

"I think…" he said softly. "That we both already know the answer to that. We've still got one brother that doesn't know what we need him to do in the wedding."

A slow smile crept across Korra's face, and her eyes lit up.

"Mako."

They said it together.

~…~

The music started. The small congregation rose, turning toward the beginning of the aisle. Tahno was standing at the other end, the one nearest to the altar, dressed in a vibrant navy blue tuxedo and a white rose pinned to his lapel. The dark suit was a stunning contrast to his pale skin, and brought out flecks of blue in his eyes that normally went unnoticed. On the outside, Tahno looked as self-satisfied and confident as ever. On the inside, however, his stomach was doing all sorts of gymnastics. There was no going back from this. He loved Korra. Loved her enough that he would die for her, and he was perfectly happy to live for her as well. Would she feel the same way? Surely she did. But what if she changed her mind in ten years? What would happen if she decided that he was too much for her, and she demanded a divorce? Would they have children to worry about?

Stomach churning, Tahno also turned to face the double doors, through which Korra would be coming. First he saw the little Airbender girls, dressed in brilliant white dresses, sprinkling rose petals over the ground. Jinora looked calm and collected, but was still glowing with excitement. Ikki was…well…Ikki. But they both made it to the end of the aisle despite Ikki's zealous flinging of the flowers.

Next, the bridesmaids and their partners came out. Asami and Iroh first, then Bolin and Pema.

His palms were sweating slightly.

Then, finally, the bride entered. The crowd gasped. Behind Korra, clothed not in her police uniform, but in a modest white jersey dress, was Lin Beifong, holding the young woman's train with a surprisingly authentic looking smile on her face. Korra herself wore floor length ivory silk, in a style extremely uncharacteristic of traditional Water Tribe dress. The material was supple, not so much falling down her lean frame as flowing. It was high necked, and had long sleeves that widened at the ends, until they nearly brushed the floor. Intricate navy embroidery embellished the edges of the sleeves and dress, and it twined gracefully around her throat. The bouquet was white lilies and baby's breath, as though someone had made flowers out of pure snow. But there was a single drop of red in the center of the arrangement, as though a person had pricked their finger on the thorn of a rose, and a single drop of blood fell onto the snow. A brilliant, crimson rose seemed to burst from the bouquet. A filmy white veil obscured the Avatar's face partially, making it difficult to judge what she was feeling.

One hand rested on Mako's outstretched arm, clothed in rich black silk. Ruby cufflinks glinted in his sleeves, and a dark, blood red silk collared shirt stood out beautifully against the tuxedo. His hair was slicked back, and while it looked clean and sophisticated, something about it just felt weird. Maybe because his hair was always spiked and mussed. The most startling feature on Mako was the apparent lack of his scarf. He was never without it outside of the Pro-bending arena. But he was now. Where was it?

Even without his scarf, Mako looked…happy. Really, truly, he did. His amber eyes were warm, if a bit resigned, as he looked down at Korra. Tahno had worried that Mako might be sad, or even angry, to give Korra away at the wedding. In every sense, Mako _was_ giving her away, and no one was sure how he would feel about that. Korra had been sure that he wouldn't even want to be at the wedding. But he had accepted the request graciously, even excitedly. He really was the best friend Tahno could ever wish for Korra. Mako was a good man. He was just a little confused sometimes.

Yes, Tahno had time to think about all of this, because that aisle was _damn long_! He couldn't stand how long he had to just wait there, watching Korra walk slowly toward him, without running to her. Just like that, his anxiety was gone. What happened in the future was up to them to decide. What happened in the past had led up to this moment. But what happened, right here, right now, was what he cared about. And right here, right now, he was at his wedding, the wedding he never thought he'd have, watching the most amazing woman in the world approach him.

Finally, Mako and Korra reached the place where Tahno stood. Mako took Korra's hand from his arm, and gently placed it on Tahno's elbow. His smile was a little sad, but nonetheless, he squeezed her hand, and gave Tahno a quick slap on his shoulder before retreating to his designated spot.

The rest of the wedding was a blur. Pictures were taken, words exchanged, and tears were shed. But no matter how fast it might have gone by, Tahno and Korra would never forget that day. Not for as long as they lived.

~…~

"Mommy and Daddy are doing it again!" the little girl said in a loud whisper, blue eyes screwed up.

"Eww, cooties!" cringed her brother. His dark hair flopped over into eyes identical to his sister's, right down to the horrified expression.

The little girl's tiny hands grabbed two handfuls of her own raven hair and pulled it over her eyes like a frizzy mask.

The children's parents laughed and leaned into each other on the park bench, their hands clasped on the man's thigh. They were older now, almost forty, but they could pass for their early twenties. The woman's dark skin was not yet lined by anything but old scars, though her body and facial structure had matured fully. The man's skin, while still pale, had at long last absorbed a little bit of sun, and was no longer glaringly white. There were light lines around his eyes and at the corners of his lips, but they didn't make him look older.

Their eyes were still young and bright and full of life. Hers, stunning, electric blue, and his a shocking, unreal silver. They hadn't lost any of their previous animation. If anything, they were more alive than ever as they watched their children play in the grass.

The necklace around the woman's throat gleamed in the afternoon sun of Republic City. It could have passed as brand new because of the exceptional care she took of it, despite wearing it every day since the wedding. A thick ring gleamed from the man's fourth finger on his left hand—a new tradition, but a popular one in the city, one that his wife had insisted upon. She had made it herself.

"You've got some silver in your hair, Korra," Tahno murmured, plucking at the offending strands.

"And you're trying awful hard to get a spare tire," Korra replied with a laugh, poking his stomach.

"If I had known aging was gonna be like this, I never would've done it," he said with a chuckle.

"I like it," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You have to admit, it's nice being able to slow down now."

"Yes, because the kids really give us time for that," Tahno said sarcastically. She laughed.

"I love you, Tahno," said the Avatar quietly. Her husband squeezed her hand gently, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too, Korra."

_**Well, that's that. I know this chapter's a little different, but I couldn't really make one full chapter for each individual moment, and I kind of wanted it to be more of a vague collage of thoughts and memories. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and R&R please! Oh, and also, with the reviews, I love constructive criticism. I believe it makes me a better writer. But be respectful while giving it, please. If you're going to be mean and nasty, don't bother. All I ask is that you are considerate while telling me what you did or didn't like. Thank you, and I promise I'll update ASAP!**_


End file.
